Green Apples, Red Apples
by YuYaFan
Summary: Another random one shot starring Otto and Sparks!


**Title: ** Red Apples, Green Apples

**Pairing: **Sparks x Otto

**Genre: **Family

**Other Characters: **none

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sprx and Otto are different in many ways. But sometimes one of those differences turn out to be very similar.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

*Line Break*

When comparing Sparks and Otto, they are two completely different beings.

While Sparks wanted to fly, Otto wanted to create and invent new things.

When Sparks wanted to fly his fist rocket, Otto was working on the robots mechanical systems.

When Otto was in a happy mood, Sparks was usually grumpy.

While Otto was optimistic, Sparks was pessimistic.

While Sparks flirted with Nova, Otto talked with his team mates.

When Otto gave out compliments, Sparks was dishing out insults.

Yep, these two monkeys were completely different, from their personalities, right down to the color of their fur. And yet there was one thing that the brothers were on equal ground on and that one little thing was a small fruit found in the many trees of Shuggazoom City.

*Line Break*

It was a beautiful day in Shuggazoom, the sun was shining, the skies were blue and a little green monkey was making his way through the wooded areas of Shugazoom's park.

Otto whistled happily as he made his way deeper into the forest. Making his way toward his favorite tree in the whole park.

"I cant wait to see if they're done!" he exclaimed, then started running toward the tree in excitement.

When he finally made it to the tree, which stood in a small clearing with the rest of the forest surrounding it, he immediately jumped up into the branches and looked around.

The tree in which Otto was climbing was one of Shugazooms only apple trees in the park, and each year the tree grew an amazing amount of apples for the people to eat. But this tree was special to Otto, because he was always the first one there to get the apples he wanted before everyone else. But on this day he would soon be sharing the tree with someone very familiar, he just didn't know who it was yet.

"Okay, I'll take this one, and this one, can't forget this one, oh! And that one right there, and this one here…" Otto was happily picking the ripest apples he could find, but suddenly a small rustling sounded behind him. Turning around, Otto stared at the spot behind him.

"Hello?" he called. The rustling continued. "Who's there?"

The rustling stopped. Otto came to the conclusion it was probably a squirrel when a head popped out of the leaves and stared at Otto.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed and proceeded to throw random apples at the figure.

"Owww! Otto, stop it, oof! Would you please, oww! Cut it out!" the figure yelled, and it was then that Otto finally recognized the figure.

"Ooops, heh, heh, sorry Sprx." He apologized, rubbing a hand behind his head. Sprx glared at him, still rubbing his now aching forehead.

"That's okay Otto, just next time, look before you pelt someone senseless with apples" he sighed. Otto chuckled.

"Will do Sprx." Otto then looked at his brother questionably.

"Hey Sprx, what exactly are you doing up here?" he asked. Sprx looked up at him.

"Oh me? I was just, well, I was collecting some apples" he answered. Otto brightened.

"Really? So am I . What kind of apples are you picking?"

"Green."

"Really? I'm picking red apples"

"You like red apples?"

"Yep, their my favorite. And you like green apples?"

"Yep, I like how sour they are"

Both monkeys stared at eachother for a few seconds then smiled.

"Hey Sprx, how about I go get a basket and we can pick our apples together?"

"Okay"

"Be right back" Otto jumped down from the tree, completely forgetting about the apples he just picked and went to get a big basket. Sprx chuckled at his brothers antics and climbed back into the tree to look for more apples.

The rest of the day both monkeys spent picking their favorite apples and when it was time to go home, they walked down the forest path together, a full basket of apples carried in between them waiting to be eaten.

*Line break*

It's true that noone is the same, and that includes these two brothers, but when it comes to something that they both love, they couldn't be any more alike.

*line break*

Me: and there you have it, chapter two of my one shot stories. R and R please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
